


Steve The Stove, betrayed by store bought cookies

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burning to death, Cookies, burned alive, burned to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton bought store bought cookiesSteve was betrayedI can't write summaries
Kudos: 6





	Steve The Stove, betrayed by store bought cookies

Janus walked to the kitchen, recently Patton wasn’t on the best terms with steve. After Patton bought the store bought cookies ignoring Steve…. They weren’t on best terms. So Janus shifted his form into his ‘Patton’ form. Maybe he could mend this rift between the two of them. 

Janus walked into the kitchen, “Hello Stevieo!” He said cheerfully. 

“Oh… What do you want Patton?”

“Oh! I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh that’s rich.”

“Like chocolate!?”

“Oh Patton… I’m sorry but I don’t accept your apology this time. You’ve ignored me one to many times.”

“What?” he stepped back and fell.

Steve grabbed ‘Patton’ and obliterated him, roasting him and toasting him to death then tossed him to the floor, singed and crispy. 

It wasn’t for hours later when Sacagawea the hamster found Janus’ body, now changed back. It was a sad event. Though Sacagawea didn’t care all too much, he had helped lie about the death of her son, sir squiggles the brave.


End file.
